


Horror Vacui

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen, Ontological Bullshit, Triple Drabble, Will has issues, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabblefix prompt, <i>seclusion.</i>. Triple drabble. William doesn't deal well with disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Vacui

William is a being who never argues, and simply acts. He appears apolitical in his opinion of divine order and responsibility.

He has more use for death than philosophy, though occasionally the arguments presented by human minds nick at his resolve.

William conceives of himself as a perfect being when he gets paperwork done on time, the rosters assigned, the pocket watch perfectly wound. He can look in the mirror, and even though he often suspects that they – himself, Grell, Eric, Alan, Ronald and their co-workers – are failed models of perfection, it’s a reason to keep showing up on time.

= = = =

William always takes his tea alone. It’s a habit he developed in his student days, when watching his own reflection wavering in a teacup unsettled him far too much. Uneven surfaces and empty space drive him mad, though he learns to put it all out of his mind, since such sentiments just simply won’t do.

He has no idea what hovers above their existence: grim reapers, demons, even angels. He doesn’t concern himself with such things, since questions are tantamount to chaos.

William doesn’t believe in god – not in London’s god anyway – and he deals in death for a reason.

= = = =

Unlike the human world, there is no conception for their kind. Their origins are uncertain, and William can’t remember where he was assigned before London.

He took a fancy to Greco-Roman mythology for a short time during his studies – to be born of an idea, to rupture from a head.

Desire is a filthy business, a messy one; desire itself is a harbinger of disorder. William sometimes doesn’t know whether he’s perfect or failed; he’s not sure whether or not he desires order or ensures it.

He never conceives of himself in full, because tears are terrible marks to bear.


End file.
